


"You idiot!"

by wishfulwriter



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-29
Updated: 2017-05-29
Packaged: 2018-11-06 08:39:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11032605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wishfulwriter/pseuds/wishfulwriter
Summary: Seb promised to finally confess something after winning the Monaco Grand Prix.





	"You idiot!"

“You did it!” She exclaims as she jumps into my arms. I chuckles as I lift her off the ground and twirl the two of us around. “Congratulations, Seb. I’m so proud of you!” Y/n says as I put her back down

“Thank you.” I respond as I look down at her with a nervous smile. Y/n and I have been best friends for a big part of our lives s and I’ve been in love with her almost as long.

* * *

 

“Hey, I’m Sebastian.” I smile down at the girl that’s sitting all alone on the playground. She looks up and her pigtails fly around when she does.

“Oh hi.” She seems surprised. “I’m y/n. Why are you talking to me?” She furrows her eyebrows as she looks up at me from her sitting position.

I shrug as I sit down next to her. “You looked like you needed a friend. Why wouldn’t I talk to you?”

“Because you have a lot of friends and I didn’t think anyone noticed me.” She mutters as she stares ahead again.

“I’ve noticed you since you came into our class.” I admit. Since she came into the classroom as the new girl I had been building up courage to talk to her. She seemed really nice and I felt bad that the other kids didn’t play with her. “Do you want to go play something?”

* * *

 

I didn’t realize it back then, but that moment was the start of almost a lifetime of shared memories and a warm feeling in my heart that kept growing until finally at fourteen I recognized it as love.

“Everything okay?” She tilts her head as she looks at me. “You seem a bit far away.”

“Yeah, I’m fine. I just-“ I stop myself and take a deep breath before I continue. “I promised myself that if I won today I would confess something to you.” I start and she gives me a slightly confused look.

“You’re not usually the kind of person who waits to say things.” She says. “It must be something serious then.”

“It is.” I nod and take her hands in mine. “Y/n, I’m in love with you.” When the words leave my mouth I feel both relieved and incredibly anxious. She opens her mouth slightly, but no words come out and I’m starting to get scared. Something inside of me had been telling me that she might not love me, but she must at least like me, otherwise she wouldn’t have stuck around for this long right? I’m not so sure of that anymore as she continues to stare at me like I have two heads.

“You’re in love with me?” She finally manages to say and I simply nod in response. “For how long?” She almost whispers.

“For a very long time, but it became obvious when we were about fourteen.” I mutter as I look down.

“Fourteen?” She sounds shocked and once again I just nod. “You idiot!” She lets out a laugh.

It’s my turn to be confused now. “What?” I ask as I look back up at her.

“Do you have any idea how many shitty boyfriends I could have avoided if you had told me this sooner?” She smiles up at me.

“Wait.” I say as a hesitant smile makes its way onto my face. “Does that mean you like me?”

“I don’t just like you, Seb.” She says as she wraps her arms around my neck and mine automatically fall to her waist. “I’m in love with you.” She tells me and that’s enough for me to lean down and kiss her.


End file.
